


Noi andremo avanti – racconti di una pace da tempo perduta

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: È il 1920. O il 1914. O il novembre del 1917. Siamo in Francia. O in Siberia. O da qualche parte vicino Gorizia.Dovunque si guardi, il mondo è in guerra. E non sembra esserci una fine.Uomini, donne, bambini, animali, mostri, macchine, fantasmi, angeli e diavoli: tutti hanno provato a far sentire la propria voce, qualcuno ci è riuscito. Se lo meritava? Non ha importanza. Perché in trincea non è Dio a decidere, ma l'uomo. E la sua grande, fedele amica.Benvenuti, signori e signore, in quest'epoca di conflitto endemico, dove i confini sono diventati crateri, la Morte regna sovrana e la Speranza cerca ogni giorno di sopravvivere.E da qualche parte, qualche volta, contro tutto e contro tutti, addirittura vince.Toglietevi il soprabito, mettetevi comodi e, soprattutto, non abbiate paura: nell'abbraccio della Grande Madre Guerra c'è spazio per tutti.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

Quella mattina, come tutte le altre del resto, è il tenente Monet a svegliarmi, con la grazia e la cortesia che contraddistingue gli ufficiali del Corpo degli Zuavi della Repubblica.

«In piedi, coglione di un canadese: oggi si balla!»

Il tenente Gaspard Jean-De-Dieu Monet è un paradigma vivente, l’incarnazione di tutti gli ideali, le bassezze e i maligni luoghi comuni di quel calderone di folle e ribollente utopia che è ed è sempre stata l’Unione Patriottica e Socialista delle Comuni di Francia, o più semplicemente la Repubblica, come è universalmente conosciuta. 

Alto, feroce, sciovinista e maleducato, il tenente Monet dichiara di essere figlio del generale Cambronne -  fatto cronologicamente impossibile, ma spiritualmente inattaccabile - e di non avere nulla a che fare con l’omonimo pittore, come ha avuto modo di affermare al nostro primo incontro, sottolineando il concetto con un violento pugno alla bocca dello stomaco. Sembra piuttosto allegro, stato d’animo che di solito è foriero di brutte notizie: nonostante siamo ad un chilometro abbondante dalla linea del fronte, i biplani a reazione Fokker-Mannheimer non dimenticano di venirci a trovare un paio di volte a settimana, porgendo i loro rispettosissimi omaggi teutonici sotto forma di roventi sventagliate di mitragliatrice.

Mi alzo a fatica, la testa annebbiata. Ho passato la notte a giocare al Salto della Comunarda, una versione del poker texano delirante, astrusa e inconcludente, dato che alla fine della partita le regole impongono che il vincitore divida il bottino fra i giocatori, equamente e con nobile spirito socialista. Nonostante questo accorgimento, sono riuscito a perdere comunque un sacco di soldi, con grande gioia di quel furfante del caporale Bertrand.

Prima che riesca a chiedergli cosa stia succedendo, il tenente Monet è già uscito dal bunker scavato nella roccia che usiamo come camerata. Ma prima che finisca di vestirmi, un altro soldato fa capolino nella stanza, abbassando la testa coperta dal classico fez degli Zuavi.

«Ben svegliato, Daniel.»

Il soldato scelto Renard Motierre é l’unico che si dà la pena di pronunciare il mio nome correttamente: questa cortesia, unita alla passione per Debussy che entrambi condividiamo, ha fatto sì che in poco tempo diventassimo cari amici e intimi confidenti.

Renard ha un magnifico sorriso, che in mezzo alla faccia sporca di polvere e fango risulta ancora più radioso, ma quando gli chiedo che cosa stia succedendo la sua bocca è piatta come il mare in bonaccia.

«Il comando ha ordinato l’allerta generale. Forse ci mandano avanti.»

_Andare avanti_. Quelle semplici parole bastano a snebbiarmi totalmente il cervello. Il panico prende potentemente il controllo dell’organismo. Non sono un soldato: nonostante sia al fronte come corrispondente di guerra da quasi un anno ormai, non ho mai preso in mano un fucile e ho soltanto una vaga idea di come usarlo.

Cercando di controllare il respiro affannoso, esco fuori dal bunker, chinando la testa per non sbatterla contro il basso soffitto roccioso. Fuori, il mondo è parzialmente nascosto da una fitta nebbia, assai inconsueta per questa stagione dell’anno. Il terreno brullo e pietroso della Collina 120,  il timido rilievo sul cui fianco ci troviamo, digrada lentamente verso il basso, scomparendo nel nulla dopo un centinaio di passi. Più in alto, lì dove il banco di nebbia non riesce ad arrivare, il cielo è velato da un sottile ed oleosa cortina fumosa, che sopprime i raggi del sole nascente e trasmette uno sporco bagliore grigiastro. In questa grande e terribile guerra che procede ormai da sei lunghi anni, neanche il bel cielo di Francia è al sicuro dai freddi artigli del nemico.

Un silenzio inquietante avvolge la nostra postazione. Il ronzio degli aeroplani è assente, il rombo possente dell’artiglieria giunge ovattato, gli spari sono lontani e a tratti impercettibili.

Gli uomini sono già ai posti di combattimento, i fucili appoggiati sul parapetto della trincea. Allo scoppio della guerra questi Zuavi dovevano essere un vero splendore, con i larghi pantaloni scarlatti, la giubba blu e la bronzea e scintillante piastra pettorale. Ora sono magri, coperti dal fango e dai pidocchi, ma basta incrociare i loro occhi per qualche istante per capire che il loro spirito combattivo non è mai venuto meno. Sono i migliori soldati che la Repubblica possa schierare, e lo sanno bene. Combatteranno fino alla morte: non potrei essere in mani più affidabili e capaci.

Il tenente Monet si guarda intorno con aria nervosa. Come ogni bravo soldato che si rispetti, è inquietato da questo silenzio innaturale e prolungato.

«Mathieu, comunicazioni?» sbotta seccamente il militare, rivolto al magro radio-corriere del plotone.

«Niente, signore. Calma piatta» borbotta il soldato in risposta, chino sul suo zaino comunicatore. Gira un paio di manopole e preme qualche pulsante, ma ottiene in risposta solo un ronzio statico.

« _Merde_ » ringhia il tenente, in piena sinergia con il suo napoleonico antenato spirituale.

L’imprecazione viene inghiottita dalla nebbia, che si protende silente ma inesorabile. Per qualche minuto non si sente volare una mosca.

Poi, improvviso, gelido e maestoso come un cavallone del Mare del Nord, un urlo di guerra terrificante si infrange contro le mie orecchie.

«Ai vostri posti! Non sparate fin quando non ve lo dico!» grida con la sua voce possente il tenente Monet.

Si odono gli schiocchi dei percussori, mentre gli Zuavi armano i loro fucili. Non un’imprecazione, né un lamento: il tenente e i suoi uomini sono pronti a dare al nemico il benvenuto che si meritano.

Passa qualche istante di interminabile ansia, dove percorro la linea del banco di nebbia con angoscia ed eccitazione.

E finalmente arrivano.

Bucano la coltre di nebbia come un muro di cotone, aprendo varchi sfilacciati nel tessuto incorporeo di vapore condensato. Si lanciano in avanti, le baionette inastate, le punte dell’elmetto prussiano che ondeggiano ossessivamente al ritmo della carica.

Gli Zuavi sono delle statue viventi. Il tenente Monet solleva una mano, gli occhi fissi sul nemico.

Sempre più uomini escono dalla nebbia. Sono tanti, veramente tanti. Un’ondata infinita. Indietreggio istintivamente, appoggiandomi alla parete del bunker. Sono troppi. Ci faranno a pezzi.

Mi vedo ormai perduto. 

Ma non ho fatto i conti con l’audacia e la disciplina dei miei valorosi alleati.

« _Fuoco!_ » grida il tenente Monet, abbassando di scatto il braccio. Con uno scoppio e un crepitio assordante, la scarica dei fucili balena nell’aria mattutina, viaggia rapida con un sibilo mortale e s va a schiantare contro le file degli attaccanti. I fanti tedeschi cadono fulminati a manciate, mentre i loro fucili vengono proiettati in avanti per l’inerzia della carica.

« _Deutschland! Deutschland über alles!_ » gridano disperati i soldati all’attacco.

« _Fuoco a volontà!_ » risponde il tenente Monet.

Una seconda raffica avvampa nella trincea: altri uomini cadono a terra, rotolano in mezzo ai sassi e vengono calpestati dai commilitoni che li seguono. Gli Zuavi sparano ancora, poi ancora una volta: le loro salve mortali spezzano l’impeto della carica nemica, costringendo il nemico ad acquattarsi fra le poche rocce abbastanza grosse da nasconderli per tirare raffiche brevi e imprecise.

«Continuate a sparare! Non dategli un attimo di tregua!» La voce del tenente Monet sembra fatta apposta per essere utilizzata sul campo di battaglia, limpida e così possente da sovrastare il frastuono degli spari.

Lo scontro sembra ormai finito. I soldati tedeschi ormai sparano solo per allentare la pressione sulle loro posizioni;  molti rompono le righe e ritornano nella nebbia da cui sono spariti.

Alla quindicesima raffica, il tenente ordina di cessare il fuoco. Il silenzio cade di nuovo sulle trincee. Il campo davanti a noi è cosparso di cadaveri. Sebbene in inferiorità numerica, siamo riusciti a respingere l’attacco nemico.

Gli Zuavi non esultano. L’entusiasmo sciocco e ingenuo è per la fanteria comune: loro sono il meglio del meglio. Non hanno bisogno di festeggiare la vittoria: il tappeto di cadaveri davanti a loro è l’unica soddisfazione di cui hanno bisogno.

Ma anche quegli uomini hanno qualcosa che li spaventa. Qualcosa che è depositato come uno strato limaccioso sul fondale dell’animo di ogni uomo, che l’era dei lumi e della ragione ha tentato di sradicare come una pianta velenosa, senza riuscirci del tutto. E quando il suono di un corno talmente basso da sembrare provenire dalle viscere della terra si alza dalla nebbia, i migliori soldati della Repubblica vengono scaraventati indietro di milioni di anni, quando nelle notti senza stelle qualcosa si muoveva proprio al confine della zona di luce del loro piccolo fuocherello.

Sanno cosa sta arrivando. Lo so anche io, perché parte del mio tempo al fronte l’ho speso raccogliendo testimonianze al riguardo da sparuti sopravvissuti sull’orlo della follia negli ospedali da campo disseminati su tutto il fronte.

Per un attimo, nessuno di noi ci vuole credere. Ma quando i loro stivali corazzati fanno il loro ingresso trionfale calpestando la terra come un gigante norreno, sappiamo tutti come andrà a finire.

Moriremo tutti, dal primo all’ultimo. Perché é questo il destino di chi incontra i Granatieri Morti.

Un tempo erano soldati anche loro: tedeschi o alleati, non aveva importanza. Quando la polvere dello scontro si era posata, i _Kriegbestatter_ dei corpi logistici calavano sul campo di battaglia come corvi, sceglievano i corpi più promettenti, vivi o morti che fossero, li caricavano sui grandi e lugubri Carri Neri e li portavano via. Quegli uomini sparivano nell’oblio e tornavano qualche mese dopo, serrati nei ranghi dei _Toten-Grenadier_. Abominevole connubio di uomo, macchina, diesel e vapore, i Granatieri Morti non dormono, non mangiano, non parlano e non hanno paura: ogni traccia di umanità è stata strappata loro, sostituita da una ghignante e inespressiva maschera antigas a foggia di teschio umano.

Anche il tenente Monet rimane qualche istante senza parole, ma il suo istinto guerriero prende rapidamente la situazione in mano.

«Uomini del battaglione zuavo, il destino rivoluzionario ci fa un grande regalo! Il nemico ci lancia contro i migliori soldati che ha da offrirci: rimandiamoli a Berlino a calci nel culo!»

Questa volta, gli uomini gridano. Di fronte a quella valanga di morte vivente che avanza, hanno bisogno di sentire il loro cuore caldo pulsare nel petto.

I _Toten-Grenadier_ avanzano a passo di marcia, i fucili puntati in avanti, grotteschi automi corazzati spinti in avanti da una ferrea e imprescrutabile volontà.

« _Fuoco!_ »

La salva degli Zuavi è devastante come sempre. I proiettili impattano contro le corazze pettorali d’acciaio. Alcuni Granatieri si accasciano a terra, ma sono terribilmente pochi.

«Continuate a sparare! _Buttateli giù!_ »

Il fragore delle raffiche spazza le trincee ad intervalli regolari. La precisione delle truppe scelte francesi è impareggiabile, ma contro un nemico del genere la loro disciplina vale ben poco.

Ad un centinaio di passi dalla trincea, i _Toten-Grenadier_ aprono il fuoco. I loro proiettili fischiano dappertutto, rimbalzano sulla roccia, affondano nella terra, squarciano la carne e spaccano le ossa. Mi butto a terra, appiattendomi il più possibile contro il terreno, impotente e terrorizzato.

«Pierrault! Pierrault!»

Solo dopo un paio di volte che lo sento urlare mi rendo conto che è il mio cognome. Alzo la testa dalla polvere: il tenente Monet si stringe un braccio, la manica della giubba zuppa di sangue.

«Pierrault, fottuto canadese, vada al ripetitore e dica al caporale Jollie di chiedere supporto immediato!»

Sto per chiedere spiegazioni, quando vedo il soldato Mathieu riverso nella polvere, lo zaino comunicatore crivellato dai proiettili. L’apparecchio era direttamente collegato al ripetitore Tesla posto in cima alla Collina 112: senza di esso, occorre andare direttamente alla fonte per lanciare un messaggio.

Con il cuore che batte all’impazzata, comincio a strisciare carponi nel fango della trincea. I Granatieri sono sempre più vicini: un vero uragano di proiettili si abbatte sulle nostre postazioni.

Uno Zuavo cade a terra, il volto sfondato da un proiettile. Chiudo gli occhi a quella vista grottesca, e continuo nella mia pietosa avanzata.

Al fragore degli spari si aggiungono i grugniti, i tonfi sordi e il cozzare dell’acciaio contro l’acciaio. I _Toten-Grenadier_ sono ormai dentro la trincea.

Qualcosa atterra con un gran tonfo davanti a me. La prima cosa che riesco a vedere sono due paia di grossi stivali neri e degli schinieri d’acciaio. Sollevo lentamente lo sguardo, e il sangue mi si ghiaccia nelle vene.

Un Granatiere troneggia su di me, entrambe le mani strette intorno all’impugnatura di una gigantesca spada. Il soldato non morto solleva la terribile arma, pronto a spaccarmi a metà come una noce di cocco. Vedo già la lama calare sulla mia fronte, ma appena prima che il _Toten-Grenadier_ possa sferrare il suo micidiale fendente, uno Zuavo si getta contro di lui con tutto il suo impeto, facendolo crollare rovinosamente nel fango. Le due figure rotolano avvinghiate in una lotta senza quartiere. Le enormi mane guantate del Granatiere si stringono attorno al collo del soldato francese, ma l’uomo afferra il pugnale che il suo nemico porta appeso al fianco e lo affonda nell’orbita della sua maschera antigas. Un urlo agghiacciante, più simile allo stridio del metallo che ad una voce umana, si propaga dal volto martoriato della creatura. Lo Zuavo estrae il coltello e lo pugnala una seconda volta, facendo affondare la lama fino all’impugnatura. Il Granatiere viene sconvolto da uno spasmo nervoso, poi si accascia pesantemente addosso al suo uccisore.

Colmo di gratitudine e paura in egual misura, aiuto lo Zuavo a liberarsi dal peso del suo assalitore.

Non appena vedo il suo volto, lo stupore illumina il mio volto.

«Grazie infinite, Daniel.»

Renard, il mio caro amico, mi ha appena salvato la vita. I miei impacciati ringraziamenti si perdono nel caos dello scontro.

«Lascia stare, Daniel!» esclama sorridendo, mentre raccoglie il fucile. Poi mi afferra per la camicia e mi tira giù bruscamente. Una raffica di mitra crivella la parete di roccia alle nostre spalle.

Con le mani premute sulla testa come se quel patetico gesto bastasse a proteggermi dalle pallottole, riferisco a Renard il compito che mi ha affidato il tenente Monet.

«In tal caso, verrò con te. Tieni la testa bassa e stammi dietro, saremo in cima in men che non si dica!»

Il fango si appiccica sulla suola delle mie scarpe, rendendomi estremamente lento e goffo. Renard avanza con il fucile spianato, pronto a respingere qualunque nemico osi sbarrarci il passo. Ma mano mano che saliamo, la presenza degli assalitori si fa sempre più rada: i Granatieri paiono aver concentrato l’attacco là dove la presenza degli Zuavi era più forte, il che va contro ogni logica strategica. Esprimo i miei dubbi a Renard, che liquida la mia preoccupazione sottolineando la mancanza di intelligenza dei _Toten-Grenadier_. Ma dal suo tono di voce capisco che anche a lui i conti non tornano.

L’antenna del ripetitore Tesla si erge dalla cima della Collina 112 come un affusolato parafulmine. Archi bluastri di energia statica percorrono la struttura in tutta la sua lunghezza, prima di scomparire con un sordo ronzio una volta arrivati in cima. La stazione di trasmissione è giusto sotto l’antenna, in una piccola stanza scavata nella roccia e chiusa da una rozza porta di legno.

Una porta che ciondola sul suo asse, infranta e semiscardinata.

Il sudore sembra ghiacciarsi sulla mia pelle. Lancio uno sguardo spaventato a Renard, che mi fa segno di tacere, solleva il fucile e si avvicina in punta di piedi all’ingresso della stazione. Cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile lo seguo come un cucciolo di anitra, ma ad ogni passo mi sembra di fare un baccano infernale.

La stanza è buia e vuota. I grossi macchinari di decrittazione ingombrano quasi tutto lo spazio. Il caporale Jollie è chino sull’apparecchio di trasmissione. Indicando la porta gli chiedo se vada tutto bene, ma l’uomo non risponde. Attribuendo la mancata risposta alle grosse cuffie che il soldato ha premute sulle orecchie, mi avvicino e gli tocco la spalla.

Con un disgustoso rumore di strappo appiccicaticcio, la testa del soldato cade a terra, recisa perfettamente all’altezza del collo. La potenza del mio urlo viene moltiplicata dalle pareti di pietra, trasformando la mia voce in un’esplosione assordante. Faccio per girarmi verso Renard, quando un’altro urlo, più stridulo e animalesco, prorompe nuovamente dalle mie labbra.

Qualcosa è appostato nell’ombra, proprio dietro le spalle del mio amico. Qualcosa di alto, sottile e assolutamente spaventoso. La cosa tende le braccia scheletriche verso Renard, e la luce proveniente dalla porta sfondata illumina le sue dita: una selva di lunghe lame affilate come un rasoio.

Il mio amico non ha il tempo di capire cosa succede: avvertito dal mio grido, si tuffa di lato con un prodigioso colpo di reni, mentre gli artigli dell’abominevole essere affondano nel vuoto. Ho il tempo di scorgere due ottiche circolari rosso scarlatto, prima che la creatura fugga fuori dalla porta, sostenuta da sottili trampoli d’acciaio.

Renard spara qualche colpo, ma nessuno riesce a raggiungere il bersaglio.

Cercando disperatamente di non rigettare la cena del giorno prima sul pavimento, chiedo al mio amico Zuavo se conosca la terribile diavoleria che ha appena cercato di ucciderlo.

«Non ne ho idea» risponde mentre ricarica il fucile «Ma ogni tanto si sentono storie, tra i soldati. Spettri che si aggirano fra le ombre. Assassini implacabili che sterminano interi plotoni. Terrificanti aberrazioni create in nome del progresso tecnologico. Si dice che gli stessi soldati tedeschi abbiano paura di questi mostri loro alleati.» Renard sputa per terra tutta la sua frustrazione. «Fottuti bastardi.»

So bene a chi si riferisce. Dalla loro nascita nel 1918, le industrie Dampfaust hanno iniziato una produzione in massa di geniali e terrificanti macchinari da guerra, capaci di rendere gli innovativi carri inglesi Mark I dei veri e proprio pezzi da museo. Proprio quando la guerra stava vergendo ad un punto di rottura, il Reich tedesco è risorto dalle proprie ceneri, portando il conflitto ad una nuova scala di devastazione. Molti sostengono che senza l’intervento del conte Vergessen e delle sue geniali invenzioni, la Duplice Alleanza avrebbe perso la guerra ormai da molto tempo. 

Improvvisamente, rammento il motivo per cui siamo arrivati fino in cima alla collina. Vincendo il ribrezzo, tolgo le cuffie alla testa senza corpo del soldato e le indosso. Una babele di urla, gemiti e imprecazioni mi lascia spiazzato per qualche istante.

« _Siamo sotto attacco, ripeto, sotto attacco..._ »

« _Stiamo finendo le munizioni, il colonnello è stato ucciso..._ »

« _...immediati rinforzi, ripeto, immediati rinforzi!_ »

« _...la ridotta è caduta, sono dappertutto!_ »

« _...non riusciamo a fermarli. Che Dio ci aiuti._ »

Il battito del mio cuore sembra essere sparito, mentre mi tolgo lentamente le cuffie. Il fronte alleato è sotto attacco, ed è sul punto di cedere. L’intera offensiva è sull’orlo del baratro.

La Germania sta per vincere la guerra.

«Daniel!»

Renard è uscito dalla stanza. Mi sento la testa leggera, come se fosse staccata dal resto del corpo. È un altra persona a muovere le mie gambe, mentre io resto a guardare, lontano da tutto questo.

Quando attraverso la porta sfondata, la luce per un attimo mi impedisce di distinguere chiaramente quello che sta succedendo. Ci vuole qualche istante perché gli occhi si abituino.

E lo spettacolo che si svela dinanzi ai miei occhi è semplicemente terrificante.

La nebbia è scomparsa, rivelando la grande pianura martoriata dalla guerra. Lontano, le linee alleate e quelle tedesche si scontrano l’una contro l’altra con violenza inaudita, punteggiate dalle figure torreggianti dei Colossi da Guerra: le Torri d’Acciaio Renault duellano con i _Reisen-Krieg_ Dampfaust, mentre i più piccoli _Jägerschreck_ tempestano di colpi i carri FT-19. In alto nei cieli, gli Albatross-Combine e gli Hercules sono avvinti in un duello mortale con i Fokker-Mannhaimer e gli Zeppelin corazzati.

Ma un simile scenario non è nulla se paragonato a quello che si svolge a poche centinaia di metri da noi: i _Toten-Grenadier_ sono dappertutto, una impenetrabile muraglia di acciaio e corpi mesmerizzati. Risalgono il pendio, lenti ma inesorabili. Con una fitta di panico così dolorosa da farmi piegare in avanti, realizzo che io e Renard siamo gli unici sopravvissuti.

«Nasconditi» mormora il mio amico Zuavo «io li distrarrò.»

È inutile. I Granatieri Morti mi cercheranno e mi troveranno. Mi infileranno nei Carri Neri e mi risveglierò nelle loro fila, senza memoria di quello che ero un tempo.

Sento le lacrime spingere prepotentemente, desiderose di potersi liberare. È la fine. Non tornerò mai a casa. Con tutti i morti che questa guerra ha causato, era inevitabile che prima o poi finissi anche io nella interminabile lista dei caduti. Sono così sconvolto che non sento il fischio penetrante dell’artiglieria squarciare i cieli massacrati dalla guerra. Renard mi strattona, urla qualcosa.

E, improvvisamente, tutto diventa luce.

Una forza impressionante mi solleva, soffiandomi addosso il suo respiro infuocato. Non posso fare altro che galleggiare nel vuoto, privo di qualunque arbitrio, in attesa che il Tristo Mietitore venga finalmente a prendermi. Non sento neanche dolore quando il duro terreno mi colpisce con forza, strappandomi quell’ultimo brandello di fiato che era rimasto nei miei polmoni. Non sento niente, soltanto un acuto fischio penetrante.

Per un lasso di tempo al di fuori della normale comprensione umana, giaccio come una statua di bronzo abbandonata negli abissi. Il mio corpo non risponde, la mia mente è vuota. Mi dimentico il mio nome, la mia storia, i miei errori, le mie speranze. Il passato e il futuro non hanno più senso. Tutto è buio, silenzioso, quieto. Mi scopro desideroso di perpetuare questo stato di immobilità, di rimanere per sempre così, chiuso nel mio bozzolo di nulla cosmico. Ma qualcosa, come un granello di polvere luminosa, riesce a filtrare dentro di me. Scende lentamente, emanando la sua pallida luce palpitante. Con una grazia e una delicatezza infinita, si poggia sul mio cuore.

Ed è in quel momento che apro gli occhi.

In principio vedo solo bianco: un bianco odioso, aggressivo e bruciante. Voglio chiudere gli occhi, tornare nell’oblio, ma poi qualcosa si frappone fra me e la luce. Il suo profilo slabbrato prende lentamente forma, rinsaldandosi e ispessendosi. È una persona, un essere umano, coperto da una complessa sovrarmatura metallica. In mezzo al volto tondo, due occhi verdeoro, uno dei quali parzialmente nascosto da una ciocca sfuggita al rigido chignon con cui si è legata i capelli rosso fuoco, mi fissano con implacabile compassione. È uno sguardo duro, ma di una durezza virtuosa e giusta. 

Mi tende una mano. Le sue labbra si muovono, ma non riesco a percepire le sue parole. So chi è, o meglio che _cosa_ è: ho visto quelle armature qualche mese prima, al campo alleato di Dunkirk. Squadrone Rapido Tattico Corazzato, è la denominazione ufficiale degli uomini che le portano: ma i soldati di una decina di nazioni diverse, quando sono immersi nel fango, circondati e a corto di munizioni e li vedono improvvisamente arrivare, piombando giù dal cielo, li chiamano con un altro nome.

Angeli.

Ed è quello che la mia mente grida, quando la mia mano ferita si tende spasmodica verso la mia salvatrice. Perché non è una donna quella che ho di fronte, circondata da una luce accecante di gloria manifesta. Non è una donna quella che seguirei dovunque, fin dentro le fauci di questo mondo impazzito, per cui ucciderei chiunque, io, inutile e inoffensivo reporter di guerra. 

È un angelo.

L’angelo di Verdun.

 

 

- _Daniel Pierrault, corrispondente di guerra per_ Commonwealth Today, _18 maggio 1920_


	2. Fango

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

«Dannazione, non _di nuovo!_ »

«Signore...»

«Maledizione a lei, sergente, e alle sue maledettissime bestie!»

 «Il terreno fangoso ha sovraccaricato i tensori di sforzo. Se non li lasciamo raffreddare potrebbero danneggiare il motore, se non farlo proprio saltare in aria.»

«È la quinta volta questa settimana! La _quinta_ volta!»

«Signore, le avevo specificatamente detto che i T.O.M.M.Y. sono stati progettati per scontri in terreni asciutti...»

«Oh, magnifico, perché il terreno asciutto è proprio quello che ci manca in questa _fottutissima_ guerra!»

Il sergente maggiore Russell Wooley spense il mozzicone di sigaretta sul metallo tiepido della torretta del suo carro leggero Abrahams. Il sergente artigliere capo Williams e il capitano Keitel stavano avendo uno dei loro roventi e ormai soliti alterchi, attirando l’attenzione - e dando il via a numerose scommesse clandestine - dei soldati nelle vicinanze.

«Quanto tempo ci vorrà a farlo ripartire?»

«Un paio d’ore, signore.»

« _Un paio d’ore?_ »

«Come minimo, signore.»

«Che il diavolo si porti lei e i suoi stramaledettissimi catorci, sergente!»

Nonostante parteggiasse per il sergente capo e per la non indifferente carica erotica che la donna sprigionava quando si infervorava, il sergente Wooley dovette ammettere che il capitano non aveva tutti i torti. Da quando la colonna meccanizzata si era messa in moto, i tozzi bipodi da combattimento inglesi non avevano fatto altro che rallentare la tabella di marcia, nonostante fossero sui campi di battaglia di tutta Europa da più di un anno, ormai.

_Ecco perché preferisco i carri. Loro non si inceppano quasi mai._

Le gote del sergente capo Williams avvamparono. «Con tutto il rispetto, signore, non era così sprezzante l’altro giorno quando i miei _stramaledettissimi catorci_ hanno impedito a quel _Jägerschreck_ di trasformarla in gelatina!»

«E meno male che hanno funzionato, o questa spedizione sarebbe terminata prima ancora di cominciare!»

«Il capitano Maille dei Cacciatori Meccanizzati aveva una cassa intera di servopezzi in avanzo. Se soltanto lei avesse ascoltato le mie...»

«Prima che io mi abbassi a raccattare le briciole di un _fottuto_ comunardo mangiaranocchie, _questa guerra sarà bella che finita!_ »

Il sergente artigliere capo Williams aveva tutta l’intenzione di replicare, ma ebbe il buon senso di costringersi a non farlo. Chiuse la bocca, si morse il labbro e dirottò il suo sguardo infuocato verso terra.

Il capitano Keitel parve averne avuto abbastanza. «Due ore, sergente Williams. Non di più.»

«Sissignore» mormorò la soldatessa, prima di sbattere i tacchi ed andarsene via.

«Babbo Keitel questa volta l’ha spuntata. Se non fosse un fottuto mezzo crucco avrei potuto anche dargli ragione»

Il sergente Wooley si girò verso un giovane soldato dall’aria furba e i capelli accuratamente pettinati, seduto a gambe incrociate accanto al portellone dal quale sbucava per metà il corpo del carrista.

«Vedi di non farti sentire, Lester. Non sei il sergente Williams.»

«Purtroppo no» mormorò il soldato Lester, mentre seguiva con sguardo trasognato le ampie falcate della soldatessa inglese. «Dice che dovrei chiederle di uscire, alla prossima licenza?»

«Con la fortuna che hai, molto probabilmente le piacciono le donne.»

«Oh, questo aprirebbe scenari piuttosto interessanti.»

«Credevo avessi superato la pubertà da un pezzo, soldato Lester.»

«Le guerre vanno e vengono, sergente, ma certe cose non cambiano mai.»

 

Mancavano cinque minuti alle due quando l’artigliere capo Williams riferì al capitano Keitel che i T.O.M.M.Y. erano di nuovo pronti a partire. Con grande soddisfazione, il sergente maggiore Wooley ricevette l’ordine di mettersi in moto.

«Avanti, Fills: a tutta birra!» esclamò, rivolto al pilota all’interno del carro.

La risposta del soldato Filler, già di per se incerta, fu pesantemente coperta dal rombo del motore Mustang-Brown che prendeva briosamente vita. 

«Che cosa hai detto, soldato?»

« _...a tutta birra_ , signore?»

«...no, Fills, stavo scherzando. Velocità di marcia, giri bassi.»

«Sissignore, giri bassi!»

«E guai a te se lo fai grippare: bastano e avanzano gli inglesi a rallentare tutto.»

«Sissignore! Non lo farò, signore!»

Il sergente maggiore Wooley si lasciò pervadere dalle vibrazioni del possente motore diesel a sei cilindri e osservò i massicci T.O.M.M.Y. riprendere pesantemente posto nella colonna.

Alle sue spalle, il tenente Randall si lanciò in un arzigogolato insulto che coinvolgeva un disinibito soldato tedesco, due piloti inglesi a caccia di emozioni forti e una capra dalle particolari inclinazioni sessuali.

Sferragliando, ansimando e borbottando, la colonna si mise finalmente in marcia.

 

Il cielo era di un azzurro quasi impressionante. Dopo tutti quegli anni passati nella polvere e nel fango, tra i cadaveri e le trincee, una bella giornata era un’evento più unico che raro. Ma non era quello il fatto più incredibile.

«I cannoni» disse Lester «non si sentono.»

A parte il rombo dei motori, gli sbuffi dei pistoni idraulici e il ronzio dei servomeccanismi, non c’era alcun rumore. Nessun eco di artiglieria portato dal vento, nessun martellare secco delle mitragliatrici. Erano solo loro, i loro carri e terra brulla a perdita d’occhio.

«È strano.»

«Cosa, sergente?»

Wooley fece un gesto vago in direzione dell’orizzonte. «Non c’è... nessuno.»

«I tedeschi sono tutti impegnati a Carbourg, non...»

«No, voglio dire... non c’è _nulla_. Non una casa, o un villaggio.»

«È la guerra, sergente maggiore. Forse un tempo qui ci abitava qualcuno, proprio sotto i nostri cingoli. Poi sono venuti i tedeschi, poi noi, poi di nuovo i tedeschi. _Blitzkrieg_ , difesa a oltranza, l’Offensiva Quattro, la Spedizione Sigfrido... è un miracolo che cresca ancora l’erba, da queste parti.»

La sigaretta del sergente Wooley tracciò roteando un arco in aria, prima di andare a cadere sommessamente sulla terra smossa dai cingoli dei corazzati.

«Questa guerra deve finire.»

«Siamo qui per questo, sergente.»

 

Qualche ora dopo il calare delle tenebre, il capitano Keitel diede l’alt a tutta la colonna. Gli uomini scesero con un gran vociare dai carri armati, mentre i T.O.M.M.Y. formavano a passi pesanti i picchetti di guardia.

Wooley era certo che il capitano avrebbe proibito di accendere fuochi: l’ordine però non venne, e il soldato Filler venne spedito a cercare legna o qualunque cosa potesse essere usata come combustibile.

«Dicono che abbiamo passato le linee tedesche qualche ora fa» disse il tenente Randall, sedendo dinanzi al fuoco scoppiettante con un lungo gemito di soddisfazione. «Non vedo l’ora di vedere la faccia di quei bastardi quando gli caleremo tra capo e collo.»

«È dall’inizio dell’anno che non facciamo che prenderle» dichiarò il soldato Stratton, con il suo naso a becco. «Quei crucchi del cazzo sembrano non finire mai.»

«I canadesi sono arretrati di mezzo chilometro nelle ultime settimane» rincarò la dose il soldato Mitchell, i capelli biondo cenere e il tono lugubre.

«Oh andiamo, ragazzi!» esclamò il tenente Randall. «Smettetela di frignare, perdio. Andremo a trovare quei figli di puttana a casa loro, li prenderemo a calci nel culo e ognuno di voi porterà a casa almeno una dozzina di quei fottutissimi elmetti a punta! Diglielo anche tu, Russ...»

Il sergente maggiore Wooley non stava ascoltando. Si girò di scatto visibilmente confuso.

«Io... certo, signore, certo.»

Il massiccio ufficiale fissò per un istante il sergente, poi emise un suono secco e improvviso che somigliava più ad un colpo di pistola che ad una risata.

«Un bel panorama, non è vero, sergente maggiore?»

«...signore?»

«Se fossi un soldato come si deve ti prenderei a calci nel culo per non avermi ascoltato e ti arresterei per aver mostrato chiare intenzioni di infrangere il Protocollo per la Regolamentazione delle Relazioni Interpersonali.»

Wooley scattò istintivamente sull’attenti.

«Signore...» 

« Ma siccome sono un povero bastardo e tu sei l’unico tra questi miserabili avanzi di galera che abbia una minima speranza di combinare qualcosa con la bella inglesina, ti consiglio di muovere il culo e andare da lei, prima che cambi idea e mi incazzi sul serio. Tutto chiaro, sergente?»

La faccia del sergente Wooley doveva essere piuttosto divertente, perché gli uomini intorno al falò scoppiarono in una grassa e fragorosa risata.

«Cammina, sparisci!» latrò il tenente Randall, vedendo che il suo sottoposto non si muoveva. «Devo tirare fuori la pistola per convincerti?»

Le risate aumentarono di intensità. Gli stessi uomini che fino ad un momento prima erano il disfattismo fatto soldato ora sghignazzavano fra le lacrime mentre si tenevano la pancia.

_Come se una granata avesse fatto uscire loro le budella._

Quel grottesco e stridente paragone gli snebbiò la mente. Senza dire una parola, girò i tacchi e si diresse verso il piccolo montarozzo lì vicino, sulla cui cima un T.O.M.M.Y. montava una silente e minacciosa guardia.

Sentiva la tensione aumentare mentre si inerpicava su per il pendio roccioso. Non aveva mai avuto particolari problemi con le donne, ma sapeva di avere gli occhi dei suoi commilitoni puntati su di lui e la cosa lo infastidiva.

_E soprattutto, il sergente Williams non è una donna qualunque._

«Voi carristi fate sempre un gran casino.»

La donna era una semplice silhouette stagliata sull’orizzonte illuminato dalla fioca luce della luna. Stava aggiustando qualcosa, a giudicare dal rumore ritmato tipico di un bullone che viene avvitato da una chiave inglese.

«Siamo abituati a doverci far sentire oltre il rumore del motore. Altrimenti saltiamo per aria.»

«Non che ci voglia molto, vista l’agilità dei vostri destrieri.»

«Suona parecchio buffo detto da un pilota di un bestione di una ventina di tonnellate.»

«Questo bestione salva il culo a voi e ai vostri cari compatrioti da un paio d’anni ormai.»

Wooley ignorò il tono non certo accomodante della donna e si avvicinò ancora di più. Poggiò una mano sul cannone anticarro fissato sul braccio sinistro della macchina da guerra.

«È... molto bella.»

«Certo, come no.» Il ritmo della chiave inglese si fece più elevato. «Ora, se hai finito di fare l’idiota avrei del lavoro da fare, in caso non l’avessi notato.»

Wooley fu colto da un moto di stizza. Lui voleva soltanto chiacchierare e quella donna stava lì a prenderlo a pesci in faccia.

«Non sono il capitano Keitel. Non ce l’ho con te.»

«Non è vero. Lo pensi. Lo pensate tutti.»

«Che cosa?»

«Che sono solo un bel faccino. Buona soltanto per fare scenate e farsi guardare il culo, non è così?»

Wooley deglutì, preso alla sprovvista. Non era questa la conversazione che si era immaginato.

_Avanti, fa’ qualcosa..._

«Ho sentito come mi chiamate. _La Puttana dei Robot._ Davvero originale.»

«No, io...»

«Sei anni. Sei fottuti anni che il mondo è in guerra, e ancora esiste gente della vostra infima risma. Non è un caso che i tedeschi stiano vincendo.»

«Aspetta, non...»

«Quanto vorrei lasciarvi da soli a farvi massacrare dagli _Jägerschreck_ , stupidi idioti. Ma, per vostra fortuna, ho i miei ordini. E li eseguirò, anche se disobbedirei con gioia.»

Wooley strinse i pugni. La bile che trasudava ogni parola di quella maledetta donna era semplicemente intollerabile.

_Fammi un piacere, sergente artigliere capo: vattene a fare in culo. Sei ridicola._

«Sei ridicola.»

Il corpo del sergente Williams si irrigidì. La chiave inglese smise di girare. Solo in quel momento il sergente maggiore Wooley si rese conto di aver dato voce all’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

_Merda._

Ormai era fatta: era inutile restare lì a subire il torrente di acido veleno che la soldatessa avrebbe riversato su di lui. Senza attendere risposta, il carrista si girò e ridiscese il pendio, lontano dalla donna. 

La grossa sagoma del T.O.M.M.Y. rimase lì, un blocco monolitico di tenebra stagliato nel cielo pieno di stelle. 

Sempre più lontana, sempre più sola.

 

Il giorno dopo, la colonna fu costretta a fermarsi con il sole a picco. Non appena i motori si spensero l’aria secca si riempì delle proteste degli equipaggi contrariati.

«Fottuti pachidermi, cosa ce li siamo portati a fare?»

«I maledetti inglesi volevano avere una fetta di merito, ecco cosa.»

«Ci faranno beccare, poco ma sicuro...»

Il sergente Wooley saltò giù dal carro. Per quanto inopportuna, quella sosta non era del tutto sgradita: aveva un disperato bisogno di sgranchirsi le gambe.

«Ehi sergente, approfitta per il secondo round?»

Wooley prese una sigaretta, poi comprese a cosa alludesse il soldato Lester e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

«Non oggi. Siamo bloccati nel bel mezzo del nulla, fa caldo e c’è la guerra: l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è una dannata femmina frustrata.»

«Ah, le donne... cosa faremo senza di loro?»

«Devo ricordarti che sono un tuo superiore, soldato Lester?»

«Le mie più sentite scuse, sergente. Dio la benedica, e buona passeggiata.»

«Lester?»

«Signore?»

«Vai a farti fottere.»

«Ci sono già i crucchi per quello, signore.»

«Perché non ti ho già sparato?»

«Perché poi si annoierebbe, signore.»

 

Il torrente sembrava non più profondo di una trentina di centimetri, ma il T.O.M.M.Y. era sprofondato quasi fino alla cintola. Un carrista dall’enorme testone squadrato imprecava contro il pilota del bipode corazzato.

«Ma _porca puttana!_ Non è possibile!» L’omone diede un calcio ad una grossa pietra che avrebbe spaccato il piede di un uomo normale, ma lui non parve neanche accorgersene. «Non è possibile! Se non ti levi dalle palle ti faccio saltare in aria, stronzo! Mi _hai sentito?_ »

Il pilota del T.O.M.M.Y. non rispose: era troppo impegnato a cercare di smuovere il suo grosso mezzo dall’acqua fangosa. A quanto pareva, però, i goffi movimenti della macchina avevano come unico risultato quello di farla sprofondare ancora di più nella fanghiglia, con somma gioia dell’enorme carrista.

«Sei un coglione! Un maledetto _coglione!_ » Senza neanche un grugnito, il gigante afferrò un masso con due mani e lo tirò addosso al bipode corazzato. «Muovi il culo, deficiente!»

Il sergente Wooley dovette ammettere con se stesso che la sfuriata del grosso soldato non era certo campata per aria; provava una pena istintiva per il pilota incastrato, ma le continue e sfibranti soste dovute ai bipodi inglesi lo avevano reso meno compassionevole. 

Stava per fare dietro front, quando un piccolo crocchio di soldati che si era radunato per assistere alla scena scoppiò in una raffica di risate secche e maligne.

«Fagliela vedere, Ronnie!»

«Fotti quel coglione di un inglese!»

«Mostragli un po’ di gentilezza delle Colonie!»

Quel disprezzo violento e gratuito lo ributtò indietro di una decina di anni. Era a terra, insieme alla sua cartella strappata; l’inchiostro dell’ennesima boccetta frantumata inzuppava i suoi quaderni, calpestati e fatti a pezzi dai suoi amabili compagni.

_Chissà quanti di loro sono ancora vivi._

«Tu, grosso bastardo!»

Il sergente Wooley si riscosse dai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti, in tempo per vedere l’artigliere capo Williams marciare con le sue caratteristiche ampie falcate contro il gigantesco Ronnie.

«Che cazzo vuoi tu?» ringhiò il soldato, girandosi di scatto.

«Tira un’altra pietra ad una delle mie macchine e te le faccio pulire tutte con la lingua.»

L’omone avanzò di qualche passo, le mani enormi strette a pugno e il faccione rubizzo.

«Potrei spaccarti quel tuo bel faccino, Puttana dei Robot, ma perderesti l’unica tua utilità in questa fottuta missione.»

«Io invece potrei romperti il culo, e tutti quanti ne otterremmo solo dei benefici.»

«Sei morta» ringhiò Ronnie.

Poi partì all’attacco.

Tutto accadde in una manciata di secondi. Il carrista scattò in avanti ringhiando, l’artigliere capo Williams scartò di lato, evitò la sua carica e gli sferrò una violenta gomitata nel ventre. Il colpo però sembrò non sortire l’effetto desiderato: il dorso della mano del carrista saettò nell’aria, si schiantò sulla guancia della soldatessa e la fece cadere malamente per terra.

«Ti ammazzo, puttanella» biascicò l’omone, livido in volto e piegato in avanti. «Ti ammazzo.»

«Toccala e ti uccido.»

Il sergente Wooley rimase di stucco: soltanto un folle poteva mettersi contro una bestia del genere. _Perlopiù per difendere l’insopportabile Puttana dei Robot._

I soldati presenti trattennero il fiato. Il T.O.M.M.Y. smise di muoversi. Anche il tempo sembrava essersi fermato a guardare.

Un uomo si frapponeva fra il gigante e la soldatessa. Lo stesso uomo che aveva pronunciato quelle parole così minacciosamente tranquille poco prima, e che ora puntava la sua pistola di ordinanza alla testa dell’imbestialito Ronnie.

Ci volle qualche istante prima che il sergente Russelll Wooley si rendesse conto che quell’uomo era lui.

_Oh merda._

«Togliti dai piedi.»

_Togliti, stupido idiota. Togliti dai piedi._

«No.»

«Non ti serve a nulla fare l’eroe. È una maledetta stronza, lo sai anche tu. Lascia che le dia una lezione.»

_Sì, lascia che le faccia sputare sangue, a quella stronzetta pretenziosa. Forse imparerà un po’ di umiltà._

«Torna sul tuo carro, soldato, o giuro su Dio che ti faccio saltare la testa.»

L’omaccione fissò intensamente il sergente Wooley, probabilmente cercando di capire se stesse facendo sul serio oppure no. 

_Vattene. Vattene, per la miseria._

Le spalle del gigante si rilassarono.

«Come ti pare, amico.»

Il sergente Wooley rischiò di cadere a terra per il sollievo.

«Bene. Adesso vattene, e farò finta che...»

Qualcosa si mosse ai margini del suo campo visivo. Prima che il sergente potesse anche solo respirare, l’artigliere capo Williams gli strappò la pistola di mano, mirò al gigante e fece fuoco.

Il bossolo bollente roteò pigramente in aria, mentre il ginocchio del carrista Ronnie si apriva come un frutto maturo, imbrattandogli i pantaloni di sangue e frammenti di cartilagine.

«Tanto a voi carristi figli di puttana non servono le gambe» ringhiò la soldatessa. Schiaffò la pistola nelle mani del sergente Wooley, completamente istupidito, fece dietro front e si diresse verso il T.O.M.M.Y. impantanato, mentre l’omone che fino a qualche poco tempo fa era sembrato invincibile giaceva a terra, stringendosi il ginocchio e strillando come un bambino appena nato.

 

«Gli ha _sparato?_ »

«È quello che ti ho detto, Lester.»

«Porca puttana, quella donna è fuori di testa.»

«È un soldato, e quel grosso idiota la stava per ammazzare.»

«Sì beh, ma come ha detto la situazione era sotto controllo. Non c’era bisogno di fracassargli il ginocchio.»

«Sì, ma...»

«...probabilmente quel povero stronzo non potrà più camminare normalmente...»

«Beh, se l’è andata a cercare...»

«...ci farebbe secchi tutti quanti, se potesse...»

«Ha reagito ad un’aggressione di un sottoposto, c’è la fucilazione...»

«...quella dannata strega...»

« _Piantala!_ »

Il soldato Lester si bloccò all’improvviso, preso completamente alla sprovvista.

«Mi scusi, sergente, io...»

«Lascia stare.»

Il sergente Wooley si alzò di scatto. Dopo che il T.O.M.M.Y. era stato tirato fuori dal torrente, la marcia era continuata a tappe forzate fino al calar del sole e per tutto il giorno successivo, nel futile tentativo di recuperare l’enorme ritardo che avevano accumulato. 

E durante tutto questo tempo, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lei.

_Maledetta, stupida femmina._

C’era qualcosa che non gli tornava. Quella donna nascondeva qualcosa, difendendola con le unghie e con i denti. Aveva costruito una muraglia di acido e cemento armato.

_E ci è rimasta intrappolata dentro._

Il sergente maggiore Russell Wooley sapeva bene cosa volesse dire. 

_È molto più facile seppellire la paura che affrontarla._

Il soldato Filler apparve dalle tenebre con le gavette piene di rancio. Distribuì quelle del sergente maggiore e del soldato Lester ai rispettivi proprietari e si lasciò cadere davanti al piccolo fuocherello.

«Ancora non ci credo. _Fuoco._ Non è magnifico?»

«Qui non ci sono cecchini che ci possano usare come tiro al bersaglio» rispose il sergente Wooley, ma non poté fare a meno di scrutare le tenebre davanti a se’ per qualche istante.

«Dovremmo già essere oltre le linee crucche, giusto?» domandò il soldato Filler, ponendo quella  che dall’inizio della missione era la domanda di rito che sanciva la fine di ogni giornata.

«Siamo nel cuore della bestia» confermò il soldato Lester.

Il soldato Filler si guardò intorno nervosamente, poi si chinò in avanti con fare cospiratorio. 

«Ho sentito gli altri. Il piano è confermato. Domani sera, a mezzanotte.»

Il cuore del sergente Wooley mancò un battito.

«Domani sera?»

Il soldato Filler annuì. «Attenderemo il segnale e poi ci uniremo agli altri. Non ci vorrà che una mezz’oretta.»

«Bene» disse il sergente Wooley, ma il suo stato d’animo era diametralmente opposto.

_Il dado è tratto. Non si torna più indietro._

Il rancio non era certo una prelibatezza, ma in quel momento sentì di non poterne più ingollare una cucchiaiata senza vomitare. Porse la sua gavetta al soldato Filler, che aggrottò la fronte.

«Tieni, non ho fame.»

«Dove va, sergente?»

«A fare una passeggiata.»

 

Vagava nel buio. Nuvole pigre affievolivano la luce della luna, rendendo praticamente impossibile vederci qualcosa. Il sergente Wooley, però continuava ad avanzare.

_Ancora, ancora e ancora, andremo avanti quando i nostri fratelli saranno morti..._

Vagabondava come un ubriaco. Il peso della rivelazione del soldato Filler lo aveva schiacciato.

_Domani sera, a mezzanotte._

Non credeva che quel piano folle e sconsiderato sarebbe stato messo in atto. Era per una buona causa, ma la cosa non riusciva a farlo stare meglio.

Perché in fondo, da quando era iniziata quella maledetta guerra, nell’anno del Signore millenovecentoquattordici, il sergente maggiore Russell Wooley non aveva fatto altro che avere paura.

«Sergente?»

La voce lo colpì con la violenza di una frustata. L’ultima cosa che si aspettava era un altro essere umano, lì, in mezzo al nulla, nella più completa oscurità.

«Chi...» balbettò, arretrando istintivamente.

«Sono io. Il sergen... Williams.»

_Williams?_

Il sergente maggiore Wooley era ancora più sbalordito.

«Williams?»

Sentì la donna avanzare di qualche passo. Ora riusciva a vedere una forma sfocata, quasi completamente indistinguibile dal nero profondo che la avvolgeva.

«Io... stavo venendo a trovarti.»

_Che cosa?_

«Ho visto che... ti sei allontanato, e...» la donna si interruppe. 

_...e?_

Non aveva idea di come facesse a saperlo, ma sapeva che la soldatessa si stava mordendo le labbra.

«...mi dispiace.»

Per poco il sergente Wooley non scoppiò a ridere. Quella frase, detta lì, in quel luogo, da quella persona, suonava così innaturale e improbabile da assumere connotazioni grottesche.

_Il sergente artigliere capo Williams che si dispiace? Con me?_

«Sergente...»

«Hai preso le mie difese. Un gesto sciocco e completamente inutile, quell’idiota l’avrei sistemato senza problemi, ma è stato comunque... un gesto. Qualcosa.»

«Io...»

«Nessuno ha mai fatto qualcosa per me che non avesse un secondo fine.»

«E chi ti dice che non l’abbia fatto per quello?»

_L’hai detto davvero?_

«No. Forse la prima volta, quella notte di luna piena. Sentivo le risate sguaiate dei tuoi commilitoni. Mi accompagnano dovunque io vada, ma non sono ancora riuscita a farci l’abitudine. Ma la seconda volta... non volevi nulla.»

«E come fai a saperlo?»

«Perché quando hai puntato la pistola alla testa di quel... io...» Un respiro, vibrante, profondo. «...io per un attimo ho rivisto Johann.»

_Johann? Ma che cazzo..._

«Cosa...»

Ma il sergente artigliere capo Williams non lo stava ascoltando. Le sue parole fluivano rapide e incontrollate, come un fiume che per fin troppo tempo è stato bloccato da una diga e ora è libero di scorrere maestoso e incontrastato.

«Accadde durante la mia prima missione. Fui colpita. Il mio T.O.M.M.Y. era a pezzi, ma io ero miracolosamente in vita. Una gamba fratturata, le budella perforate e cinque costole rotte, ma ancora in vita. Quando sentii qualcuno trascinarmi via credetti che fosse un sogno. Quando compresi che era un soldato tedesco divenne un incubo. Mi avrebbero torturato. Mi avrebbero stuprato. Avrebbero fatto tutto quanto in loro potere per trasformarmi in un guscio vuoto, e poi mi avrebbero ucciso.»

«Ah...»

«Ma tutto questo non accadde. Non parlavo tedesco e lui non parlava inglese, ma aveva un viso buono e dai suoi occhi capì che non mi avrebbe ucciso. Mi portò in un bunker abbandonato, dove c’erano altri tre soldati. Ci fu un violento litigio, e quando uno dei suoi commilitoni provò ad avvicinarsi a me lui gli puntò contro il suo fucile. Mi difese. Come hai fatto tu.»

«Io...»

«Mi curò le ferite, mi fasciò le ossa spezzate, vegliò su di me mentre intorno a noi le bombe cadevano a grappoli. Mi dava la sua acqua, mi dava il suo cibo, ed io ero troppo debole per rifiutare.»

«Lui...»

«Mi svegliavo e mi riaddormentavo, passando a stati di sonno profondo a veglie confuse. Ogni volta che chiudevo gli occhi, lui era lì. _Johann_. L’unica cosa che ho capito di lui era il nome, nonostante lui mi parlasse tutto il tempo. Era mio nemico, io avevo ucciso dei suoi compatrioti, lui ne aveva uccisi di miei, ma in quel momento non aveva importanza. Io...»

La voce della donna si ruppe. Un singulto strozzato le scappò dalla gola. Il sergente Williams stava lottando con tutte le sue forze contro se stessa, ma era una battaglia che non poteva vincere.

_Vattene, non ti può vedere: se ne accorgerà quando sarai lontano. L’unica cosa che vuole è avere qualcosa con cui sfogarsi. Che si sfoghi col buio._

«...il giorno dopo era il cinque settembre millenovecentodiciannove. L’offensiva di Sedan. L’ultima grande vittoria degli alleati. Lui...»

Un altro singhiozzo, poi un altro ancora. Il sergente Wooley lo stomaco rimescolarsi.

_Vattene. Adesso._

E un istante dopo, lei era fra le sue braccia.

Il suo corpo era esile, forte, teso come una corda d’acciaio. Sentì l’odore dei suoi capelli, la puzza del suo sudore, il calore delle sue lacrime. Gli mise una mano tremante sulla testa, e si sentì un gigantesco idiota.

«...lui rimase con me. Gli altri fuggirono. Tutti fuggirono. I carri Abrahams e i T-68 sfondarono le linee del fronte, massacrando chiunque osasse opporsi loro. Mentre tutto cadeva a pezzi... lui era lì.»

«E cosa...»

«Fu uno dei tuoi a trovarci, dopo che la battaglia era finita. Un carrista. Aveva sentito dei rumori, era sceso dal suo veicolo ed era venuto a controllare. Anche lui aveva una faccia buona. Ma quando Johann alzò le mani per arrendersi... lui gli sparò in testa.»

«Mi... mi dispiace» balbettò Wooley. Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, ma non sapeva perché. 

_O forse... sì._

Le mani del sergente Williams premettero sul suo petto. La donna si divincolò dalla stretta, come un animale braccato.

«Io... mi dispiace, non dovevo...»

«No, ti prego. Sergente...»

«Mary.»

«Cos...»

«Mi chiamo Mary.»

«Mary. Io...»

«È tardi, devo andare. Mi cercheranno, e...»

«Vieni con me.»

_No!_

La potè sentire distintamente trattenere il fiato. 

«...cosa?»

«Mary, vieni con me. Andremo via da tutto questo. Noi...»

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase. Un razzo da segnalazione tracciò la sua scia rossastra, illuminando quasi a giorno la colonna corazzata.

Quasi immediatamente, qualcuno cominciò a sparare.

 

Il tenente Randall era intento a sonnecchiare, quando una forte luce lo strappò dal suo confuso dormiveglia.

«Ma che cazzo...?»

Si alzò in piedi, stordito. Qualcosa brillava in cielo. Un razzo da segnalazione.

«Stratton!» bofonchiò, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

«Sono qui, signore» rispose la voce del soldato Stratton alle sue spalle.

«Stratton, porca puttana, che cazzo sta succedendo?»

«Niente che le interessi, signore.»

«Che cazzo vuol dire che non...»

Il tenente Randall non seppe mai cosa stesse succedendo in quel momento. Il soldato Stratton lo afferrò da dietro, gli tappò la bocca e gli squarciò la gola con la baionetta.

 

Quando il suo amico Mark gli si era avvicinato facendogli quella proposta, per poco Ronnie non gli aveva spaccato la testa. Ammutinamento. Ne più ne meno.

_Siamo oltre le linee nemiche, non ci beccheranno mai,_ aveva detto Mark.

_Ripetilo un’altra volta e ti ficco gli stivali su per il culo_ , era stata la sua risposta.

Poteva essere uno stronzo attaccabrighe, ma non era mai stato un traditore. Lui i cazzotti li prendeva sempre in faccia. Non aveva mai colpito qualcuno a tradimento, neanche quando era l’unica opzione.

_Un soldato ha il grande vantaggio di poter guardare il proprio nemico negli occhi._

Gli era balenato nella mente quando Mark si era allontanato, a testa basta e lanciandogli occhiate astiose. Gli era esploso in testa quando la Puttana dei Robot gli aveva fracassato il ginocchio.

Fu quello che pensò quando non meno di una mezza dozzina di uomini si presentarono davanti al suo giaciglio, lo immobilizzarono e affondarono i loro lunghi coltelli nel suo petto.

 

Il capitano Keitel era nella sua tenda ad analizzare alcune mappe, quando il rumore degli spari giunse alle sue orecchie.

«Ma cosa...?»

Si alzò di scatto, scostò bruscamente il tavolino da campo e si precipitò fuori dalla tenda.

_Oh... no._

Un bengala illuminava i carri incolonnati, mentre tutto intorno una miriade di lampi si accendevano e si spegnevano freneticamente.

_Siamo sotto attacco!_

«Matthews! Matthews! Comunicazione d’emergenza! Siamo sotto attacco! _Matthews!_ »

«Matthews non verrà, capitano.»

Tre uomini erano comparsi dal nulla. Due erano soldati americani, il terzo era il tenente Sorkin.

«Tenente! Presto! Dobbiamo respingere...»

«Noi non faremo un bel niente.»

Fu come se una spada l’avesse passato da parte a parte. «Voi...» boccheggiò, comprendendo la devastante portata delle parole del suo sottoposto.

«Spiacente, signore. Siete sollevato dal comando.»

Il capitano Keitel aveva lasciato nella tenda il suo revolver personalizzato, un cimelio delle guerre contro le tribù africane. Era a due passi dall’entrata quando i proiettili lo centrarono.

 

Per qualche istante, Mary Williams si concesse il lusso di rimanere incredula. Poi un T.O.M.M.Y. avvampò in un’accecante esplosione e la realtà gli crollò addosso.

_No..._

Non era il nemico a fare fuoco contro il suo squadrone. Erano gli stessi carri che aveva giurato di proteggere. Per cui lei e i suoi uomini avevano sudato sudore, fatica, sangue e lacrime.

«Mary...» La voce del sergente Wooley le arrivava tremendamente lontana.

«Tradimento...» sussurrò lei. Le gambe le tremarono violemente, e dovette far ricorso a tutte le sue energie per non cadere a terra.

«...lo so.»

«Presto!» Mary fece qualche ampia falcata. «Dobbiamo...»

_“...lo so.”_

Frenò di colpo, inchiodata da quel nuovo, devastante colpo sferrato alla sua anima.

_Consapevolezza. Colpa. Rimorso._

Le parole del sergente Wooley non lasciavano spazio ad alcun dubbio.

«Vieni con me, Mary. Ti prego.»

_No. Non tu. Ti prego._

«Mary...»

Quel nome, il _suo_ nome, pronunciato con quella dolcezza, così disarmante, così dolorosamente intollerabile. Era troppo. 

E troppo tardi.

« _Mai!_ »

Lo ringhiò, lo gridò, lo sputò in faccia a quel cane bastardo di un traditore, mentre si girava di scatto e la mano correva alla fondina.

Lui, però, era già pronto.

Quando il lampo dello sparo gli illuminò il volto, i lineamenti del sergente maggiore Wooley e quelli di Johann si fusero per un’accecante, ultima volta.

 

«Sergente! Alla buon’ora.»

Il soldato Lester e il soldato Filler lo attendevano, l’uno divertito e sicuro di se’, l’altro pallido e nervoso. Entrambi stringevano in mano un fucile, la canna ancora rovente per aver vomitato piombo.

«Sono stato impegnato.»

«La puttana?»

«Già, la puttana.»

« _Ha!_ » esclamò Lester trionfante, sollevando in aria il fucile. «Sapevamo che saresti riuscito a distrarla. Solo tu potevi far breccia in quel cuore di pietra.»

«Già.»

«Tutto bene, sergente?»

Il sergente Wooley si arrampicò sul suo carro. «Hanno già trasmesso le nuove direttive?»

«Sì, il tenente Sorkin ha dato ordine di muoversi appena pronti. Rendez-vouz a due chilometri a est da qui.»

«Perfetto. Muoviamoci, allora, non voglio restare qui un secondo di...»

Due carri dietro di loro qualcosa saltò per aria. Numerosi voci gridarono, e un carro pesante uscì dalla fila per bersagliare una grossa e tozza figura che si muoveva alla massima velocità.

«Non ci credo...» sussurrò il soldato Filler.

«Cazzo» rincarò la dose Lester.

Illuminato dai rottami dei suoi simili e dei carri che avevano rifiutato di passare al nemico, un  T.O.M.M.Y. si allontanava a tutta manetta dalla colonna traditrice. I proiettili gli fischiavano accanto, le bombe esplodevano intorno a lui. Una cannonata gli portò via metà braccio sinistro, ma il bipode d’assalto continuò a correre.

_Scappa. Scappa. Non ti fermare._

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, Wooley lo sapeva benissimo. Non avrebbe dovuto ferire di striscio alla spalla il sergente artigliere capo Williams invece di piantarle una pallottola in testa.

Non avrebbe dovuto, ma l’aveva fatto.

Perché non voleva. Perché non poteva. Perché laggiù, in mezzo al buio, per la prima volta da quando era iniziata la guerra, lui non aveva avuto paura.

_Con lei._

Il rombo caratteristico del sei cilindri lo richiamò all’ordine.

«Siamo pronti, sergente. Andiamo?»

Accompagnata da un’ultima bordata di cannoni, il T.O.M.M.Y. fuggiasco sparì nell’oscurità, inghiottito dalla notte.

_Addio, Mary._

«Andiamo. Ci aspettano.»

 

La cava abbandonata era ancora più lugubre illuminata dalle torce degli ammutinati. Il sergente Wooley non riusciva a grattare via dalla nuca quell’insistente formicolio che lo avvertiva che c’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato in quel posto e in quell’ora.

«Perché al buio? Dannazione, potevano aspettare la mattina.» 

«Il tempo è denaro, dicono in molti. Io sono di un’altro avviso.»

Qualcuno avanzò in mezzo ai riflettori dei carri. Il suo corpo era coperto da un lungo mantello, il suo volto da una maschera d’acciaio e la sua testa da una lunga tuba.

«Il tempo è _sangue_.» Il bizzarro uomo mascherato fece un’ampollosa riverenza. « _Guten Nacht_ , gentiluomini. Sono piuttosto lieto di vedervi sani, in salute e in forze.»

«Taglia corto, pagliaccio» ringhiò il tenente Sorkin. «Abbiamo onorato la nostra parte dell’accordo. I carri sono tuoi, ora dacci quello che ci spetta.»

«Ma certo, miei cari signori.» Il misterioso figuro si aggiustò il monocolo che riusciva a tenere in equilibrio sopra la guancia della maschera. «Perdonatemi, sono impegnato in così tanti affari che non ricordo la nostra specifica transazione. Che cosa esattamente volevate da me?»

«La libertà» disse il sergente Wooley. Era quello che aveva sempre voluto, quello in cui aveva sempre sperato. Essere libero. Non dover più combattere. 

Era quello che aveva sempre voluto.

_Fino ad oggi._

«Ah, ricordavo bene» disse l’uomo ammantato. « _Libertà._ Sì, miei cari signori, credo proprio che ve la siate guadagnata. E il conte Vergessen è un uomo che mantiene le promesse.» Con un gesto fluido, un braccio fuoriuscì dal mantello e lo sconosciuto schioccò le dita.

Fu un attimo. Con un solo, identico movimento, qualcosa fece un passo avanti ai lati dell’uomo, schierandosi in due file perfettamente allineate.

«Lasciate che vi presenti le mie fedeli... _accompagnatrici_.»

Il sergente Wooley spalancò la bocca. Erano donne, tutte donne, ammantate dalla testa ai piedi di una corazza dorata che aderiva al loro corpo quasi come una seconda pelle. Anche i loro volti erano coperti da una maschera, luccicante e dalle fattezze angeliche, mentre il resto della testa era sgombro da metallo ma coperto da lunghi e immacolati capelli biondi, che ricadevano loro sulle spalle in morbide e vaporose cascate. Ma dietro l’innocenza di quelle grandi chiome, due spade incrociate fissate sulla schiena toglievano qualsiasi dubbio sulla loro pericolosità.

«Loro sono le mie Valchirie. _Magnifiche_ , non trovate? Mie adorate, salutate i nostri ospiti.»

Le Valchirie sollevarono insieme il braccio destro. Era più che sincronismo... quelle guerriere sembravano condividere la stessa mente.

Il cuore del sergente Wooley cominciò a martellare.

_Vattene. Vattene!_

«Conoscete i _Toten-Grenadier_? Certo che li conoscete. Ogni uomo che si definisce tale ha il terrore di quelle magnifiche creature. Sono il mio orgoglio, la mia gioia... i miei _piccoli_. E voi avrete il privilegio di unirvi ai loro ranghi. _Meine Damen..._ »

Con uno scatto, un piccolo vano sull’armatura dell’avambraccio delle Valchirie si aprì, lasciando uscire un minaccioso oggetto metallico lungo e affusolato.

«Non temete, non vi farà male. Non all’inizio, almeno. Ma sarete liberi. Ve lo prometto.»

Il sergente maggiore Russell Wooley provò a gridare. Qualcuno ci riuscì, lui no. Un dardo ipodermico lo colpì alla gola, tutto divenne nero, e lui finalmente fu in pace.

 

_Attivati, Granatiere._

Terreno accidentato. Giorno. Venti gradi. Brezza debole da Nord-Nord Est.

_Avanzare verso Collina 112. Duecento metri direzione Ovest. Eliminare qualunque resistenza._

Spari. Grida. Silenzio.

_Non cedere, non rallentare, non esitare._

Corno. Suono. Marcia. Compagni. Formazione.

_Ingaggiare: Zuavi dell’Unione Patriottica e Socialista delle Comuni di Francia, plotone, uno. Comandante: tenente Monet, Gaspard-Jean De-Dieu. Priorità._

Grida. Ordine. Raffica. Protezione. Danni minimi.

_Raffiche brevi, non interrompere la marcia. Centocinquanta metri._

Avanzare. Avanti. Avanti. Avanti. Finché i nostri fratelli non saranno morti...

_Granatiere, stai interferendo. Non cedere, non rallentare, non esitare. Obbedisci._

Obbedire. Obbedire. Non obbedire. Tradire. Tradimento. Mary.

_Granatiere, obbedisci._

Mary. Mary. Mary. 

_Granatiere, obbedisci o verrai deattivato._

Mary. Salva. Obbedire. Obbedire. Non cedere. Non rallentare. Non esitare.

_Ottimo, Granatiere. Estrarre la spada._

Obbedire. Spada. Estrarre. Morte.

_Uccidi, Granatiere. Uccidi._

Uccidere. Uccidere.

_Granatiere, sulla sinistra. Nemico in arrivo._

Uccidere.

_Granatiere, reagisci._

Uccidere.

_Granatiere, tempi di reazione non conformi. Granatiere, stai interferendo._

Uccidere. Morire. Morire.

  _Granatiere, hai lasciato libere le mani del nemico. Stai mettendo a repentaglio la tua integrità._

Morire. Morire. Morire.

_Granatiere, il nemico è armato. Difenditi. Granatiere, difend-_

 

 

 

Morire.

 

Paura.

 

 

 

Con lei.

 

 

 

 

 

_“And do you think you deserve your freedom?_

_No, I don’t think you do_

_There’s no justice in the world_

_There’s no justice in the world_

_And there never was”_

 

_-Muse , Soldier’s Poem_

 


End file.
